


Intentions

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: First Time, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candles and music and tequila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kradam_kiss using norosegarden’s prompt from the last round: The boys are together for any reason (casual lunch, AI promotion, etc.). When it's time to part, Adam starts to hug & peck Kris like he does all his friends, but Kris pulls Adam in for the REAL thing.
> 
> Written: July 11, 2010

“We should do this again,” Adam said easily.

“Yeah,” Kris agreed, watching Adam sip from his wine glass, then set it on the table and stroke his thumb up and down the stem. “And let’s not wait so long til the next time.”

“Whose fault is that?” Adam teased.

Kris gave a sheepish grin. “I know, totally my fault, but it won’t happen again.”

“That’s what you say now,” Adam said with a smile. He’d managed to keep his tone light, but there was just the slightest sharp edge to the words. Kris knew it was the least of what he deserved for weeks of silence and blowing off plans.

“I mean it,” Kris said. He reached across the table and laid his hand over Adam’s. “I’ve missed you.”

Adam looked at Kris’ hand for a moment that felt like an eternity, then turned his hand over so he could twine their fingers together. He raised his eyes to Kris’ face. “I’ve missed you, too.”

The waiter came over to drop off the check; Adam moved to slide his hand out from under Kris’, but Kris refused to release him. He looked at Kris, eyes wide with surprise, and Kris smiled.

Adam shook his head and smiled back. “Okay, we’re gonna do better.”

Adam reached for the bill with his free hand, but Kris beat him to it. “This one’s on me.”

Adam looked like he was going to protest, but then he relaxed back into his seat. “Okay, fine,” he relented, “but the next one’s on me.”

“Deal,” Kris said. He reluctantly let go of Adam’s hand so he could pull out his wallet and withdraw his credit card. “How about tonight?”

Kris ducked his head to hide the smile at Adam’s reaction. “Tonight?”

“Yeah, you said you didn’t have any plans. You could bring over a pizza.” Kris set his card on the check and then looked at Adam. “From that place . . . .”

“Gino’s.”

“Yes! _Love_ their pizza. It’s so awesome.”

“You want me to bring pizza over to your place tonight even though we just had lunch together.”

“Yeah.” Kris acknowledged the waiter as he slid Kris’ card off the table, then turned his attention back to Adam. “Unless you don’t want to.”

“No, that’s . . . .”

“I mean, if you’re getting sick of me already . . . .”

“No, of course I’m not!”

Kris smiled at Adam’s vehement denial. “Good. I’ll provide the margaritas and the music.”

Adam still looked a little bit stunned at the sudden and unexpected invitation, but Kris thought that confused was a good look on him. Adam’s phone beeped and he pulled it out, glanced at it, then thumbed a button to turn off the alarm before sliding it back into his pocket.

“Your meeting?”

“Yeah,” he said, his voice full of the same regret Kris felt at having to part so soon.

Kris nodded. “Just let me get this and I’ll walk out with you.”

Kris added a tip to the receipt their waiter left on the table, and then signed it. He shoved the card and his copy into his wallet and his wallet into his pocket, then pushed his chair back and stood. Kris waited until Adam stood as well, then let him lead the way out of the restaurant. He touched his hand to Adam’s lower back when he passed, and ignored the look Adam gave him.

Adam pulled out his sunglasses as they stepped outside the restaurant and slipped them on while they waited for their cars to be brought round. Kris squinted into the sun until Adam plucked Kris’ glasses from where they hung on the collar of his shirt and set them on his face.

Kris grinned. “Thanks. Mom.”

Adam shook his head, then smiled because he never could stay annoyed with Kris for long, for which Kris was extremely grateful.

Kris’ car pulled up to the curb first. He squeezed Adam’s arm and wished him, “Good meeting.”

“Thanks,” Adam said.

Adam lowered his head for a quick kiss to the lips, to which it had taken Kris a while to train his body not to respond. Kris raised his face and met Adam halfway, but when Adam went to pull away Kris followed, holding Adam’s arm for balance as he pressed his lips more firmly to Adam’s, keeping the kiss chaste, yet taking it to another level.

Kris broke the kiss and went back down on his heels. He slid his hand down Adam’s arm and momentarily tangled their fingers together. “Call me when your meeting’s over,” Kris said, and Adam nodded almost robotically.

Kris stepped back and reluctantly released Adam’s hand. Now that he’d set them upon this course, he was loathe to wait. Kris forced himself to turn and walk around the front of his Fusion and leave Adam standing there. He tipped the valet, then glanced at Adam over the top of the car before slipping into the driver’s seat and pulling away from the curb, watching Adam grow smaller in the rearview mirror.

~*~*~*~

The doorbell rang, and Kris jerked in surprise. He’d been waiting for Adam’s call since he’d pulled away from the restaurant that afternoon and he was taut as a bowstring. Kris took a deep breath and wiped his palms on his jeans as he walked to the front door.

He pulled the door open to find Adam leaning against the jam and holding a pizza box. Kris smiled, his nerves fleeing at the sight of Adam, hair a little wild and eyes bright from too much caffeine.

“Hi,” Kris breathed. He reached out and pinched the sleeve of Adam’s jacket between thumb and forefinger and drew him into the apartment.

“Hi,” Adam said back. “The meeting ran late, so I decided to just come over. I hope that’s alright.”

“Yes, of course, get in here,” Kris said, despite the fact that Adam was already technically ‘in’.

“Your pizza, as you commanded,” Adam said, holding the box out to Kris with a flourish.

“Thank you,” Kris said, taking the box and ignoring Adam’s comment. “I’ve been looking forward to this all afternoon.”

Kris headed for the kitchen and Adam followed him, his feet dragging a little. Kris set the pizza in the middle of the small table, then turned to look at Adam.

“Take your jacket off and sit down before you fall down.”

“Yes, mom,” Adam teased even as he moved to slip his jacket off. He hung it over the back of one of the chairs, and then pulled the chair out and sat down. “Can I do anything to help?”

“You can sit right there and relax,” Kris said as he set plates and silverware on the table. “I just need to get drinks. Though maybe no margaritas for you,” he added, pushing a strand of hair back from Adam’s face. “You looked wiped out.”

Adam reached up and took Kris’ hand. “You promised me margaritas, Kristopher. Are you saying you got me here under false pretenses?”

Heat crept up Kris’ neck at Adam’s words. “Well, maybe just one,” he managed to get out.

He’d already mixed the margaritas, but set aside some of the crushed ice to finish them off once Adam arrived. Kris dumped the ice in the blender, covered it and turned it on. He salted the two glasses he’d gotten out, then filled them with frozen goodness.

Adam made grabby hands when Kris carried their drinks over to the table. Kris laughed and handed over Adam’s glass. He sat, then served up the pizza. They ate the first slice in silence. Once their immediate hunger was assuaged, they entered into an easy conversation.

Lunch had been nice, but there had been a sense of manic impermanence to it, as if their reunion might only be temporary, but this felt _real_ , like they’d gone back in time and fallen right back into their easy friendship.

Kris cleaned up, rinsing the plates and putting the leftover pizza in the fridge for breakfast or a late night snack, while Adam refilled both their glasses. Kris gave Adam a look, but Adam stared him down with a look of his own until Kris had to laugh. Kris took his glass from Adam and led the way to the living room.

Adam’s eyes fell on the candles (there had been one on the kitchen counter, two were set about the living room, and there was one in the bedroom, just in case), but he didn’t say anything about them. The CD Kris had put on repeat before Adam arrived played softly in the background.

They settled on the sofa, and Kris took a gulp of his drink as his mind flailed around for an innocuous topic of conversation, but knowing what came next on his agenda made it difficult to think about anything else. His mind started coming up with reasons this whole thing was a bad idea – Adam was tired, practically falling asleep on the couch, and maybe Kris hadn’t given it enough thought, after all.

“You been writing?” Adam said, derailing Kris’ train of thought.

“What?”

Adam gestured towards the guitar Kris had left out.

“Oh, um, yeah . . . .”

“Play it for me,” Adam said. He’d sprawled in the corner of the couch, head back, eyes closed. “I want to hear it. Haven’t heard you sing in forever.”

This was it, Kris thought, do or die. He set down his glass and picked up the guitar. He strummed the strings, then played with the tuners, tuning a guitar that didn’t need tuning to buy himself some time. Kris knew the words of the song by heart, a song of self-discovery and making new choices, but he slid his notebook over just in case nerves caused him to forget. He kept his eyes on his fingers as he started to play, then to sing. He didn’t raise them until the last note had died away.

Adam was still sprawled out, but his eyes were open and focused on Kris, and his body held a tense awareness it hadn’t before Kris sang.

“It’s not finished,” Kris said. “Still needs a last verse.”

“What’s the ending?” Adam asked.

Kris didn’t answer right away. He used the few seconds it took to set aside his guitar to find the words. “It depends,” he finally said.

“On what?”

“On what happens tonight.”

Kris glanced at Adam, who was staring at him as if he could see the answers to all his questions written on Kris’ brain.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Kris Allen?”

A flush crawled up Kris’ neck and covered his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say . . . something, but Adam went on before he could speak.

“Candles. Radiohead.”

“It’s a mix,” Kris defended weakly.

Adam held up his glass. “Margaritas. You know what tequila does to me.”

Kris’ flush deepened. Adam had once confided in Kris that tequila made him horny, and Kris was a terrible friend to use that information against him.

“You _kissed_ me before!” Adam accused.

“Do I get to talk?” Kris said.

“No! Wait, yes.”

Now that he had the floor Kris didn’t know what to say. He squeezed his eyes closed so he didn’t have to see Adam’s reaction and said, “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes. To everything. Yes. To the kissing and the candles and the seducing.”

“You wouldn’t talk to me for weeks,” Adam said, and Kris felt like a heel at the pain in Adam’s voice.

Kris reached out and rubbed his finger over the top page of the notebook. “I’m sorry, I needed to think.”

“About what?”

“About us,” Kris said, as if that should be obvious. “About whether what I felt was real, and if it was worth maybe screwing up our friendship.”

“What did you decide?” Adam asked, sounding hopeful.

Kris gave him a look. “What do you think I decided? I decided to, you know, throw caution to the wind and try to seduce you. Which I apparently suck at,” he added mournfully.

Adam leaned forward and set his glass on the coffee table. He slid down the couch and put his arm around Kris’ shoulders, then raised Kris’ chin with the other.

“I was for shit at my meeting today; I spent all afternoon thinking about that kiss.”

Kris’ eyes dropped to Adam’s lips. “Sorry?”

“Mmm. I don’t really think you are.”

Kris shook his head.

“You didn’t need candles, or music, or tequila,” Adam said. “You just needed _you_.”

“I wasn’t sure if you still . . . .”

Adam pressed his lips to Kris’ before he finished his thought. “I still,” Adam said, and then he kissed Kris again.

Kris parted his lips and Adam swept his tongue inside. Kris moaned into Adam’s mouth and clutched at his t-shirt. He got one arm around Adam and tried to crawl onto his lap. Adam pressed Kris into the couch and mapped his mouth with his tongue.

Kris gasped for air when Adam finally broke the kiss, his lips trailing over Kris’ jaw and down his neck. Kris’ lips felt swollen and tingly and he licked them, tasting Adam.

“Tell me something, Kristopher,” Adam said as he dragged his teeth over sensitive skin, causing Kris to arch his neck to give him better access. “Are your intentions honorable?”

“Well,” Kris said, brain slow to process the question, and even slower to come up with an answer, “not, uh, not all of them.”

“Awesome,” Adam said, and then claimed Kris’ mouth again.

The End


End file.
